


Love

by blueswan



Category: Queen (Band)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 17:34:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18451337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueswan/pseuds/blueswan
Summary: This is a drabble. 100 words. In my head it's for Maylor, but you can apply it wherever or to whomever you prefer.





	Love

There’s no such thing as true love or falling in love at first sight. There’s no such thing as forever or unconditional love. This, they agree on, even as the years pass and become their past. A cynic and a romantic united by chance and by the stars.

Today they walk side by side holding hands into a unimagined future. They seal their fates with a kiss fired by experience and trust, a belief in each other, and the power of crossed fingers. They smile into each other’s eyes and are blinded by the power of their one true love.


End file.
